


The End

by MamaWantsDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.23 spoilers, Angst?, Character Death, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, good!Metatron, minor torture i think, near-admission, no smut in this, non-beta'd, oh the feels, post 8.22, pre 8.23, samifer!, unless inspiration hits me for a second chapter, who wants to fix the summary for me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWantsDestiel/pseuds/MamaWantsDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas try to work out some issues regarding the closing of the Gates.<br/>Abbadon makes a major appearance.<br/>Supernatural AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I will say what doesn't *need* to be said.  
> I own nothing regarding Supernatural.  
> Only this specific plotline.

———————————————————————————————————  
Abaddon can’t stand the idea of a salesman taking over the realm. She escapes Dean and Sam and heads for Hell to find out what happened in her absence.  
Upon discovering the Winchesters weren’t lying to her, she starts destroying demons. She rips them apart, piece by piece, unable to find Crowley and take it out on him “the cheap-suit-wearing, lying, conniving, nothing-but-a-lowly-salesman, traitorous red-smoke prick!" she screams, “WHERE IS HE?!" Alas, she decimates everyone in her way, not waiting for an answer. “I will deal with this the best way I know how".  
While Crowley is busy topside with the Winchesters, trying to make a deal to stop the closing of Hell’s Gates forever, Abaddon runs to the cemetery where she heard that Lucifer was laid. She busts open the cage, dragging Lucifer topside into the cemetery. She informs Lucifer of everything that has happened in his absence, including Crowley’s deceit and Sam’s survival. She apologizes to Lucifer for her own absence, as she was following orders and became trapped in this time.  
"I understand, my child," says Lucifer, as he puts his hand gently on her shoulder. “You are forgiven. I have plans for the Winchesters; I will deal with them personally, in my own time. For now, fetch me Crowley. He will be dealt with immediately."  
"Yes, Father", says Abaddon.  
"And Abaddon, my child," says Lucifer, Abaddon turning towards him as she heads to the door, “If the Winchesters do manage to close the Gates of Hell before I have dealt with them…"  
Fearful of his wrath, Abaddon shrinks just a little, “Yes…"  
"Seems to me we would be topside forever, don’t you think?" smiles Lucifer.  
"I do believe that is so, Father" say Abaddon, smiling devilishly.

———————————————————————————————————  
Sam and Dean are meeting with Crowley in Bobby’s Car Yard. Crowley has rolled out the contract.  
"Agreed," says Crowley, and Dean takes out his pen.  
"Ah, ah, ah" says Crowley, pulling the contract away just a touch. “Nice try, Squirrel. Moose is doing these trials, Moose signs."  
After a little bit of argument between Sam and Dean, Sam signs the contract.  
Crowley and the boys do a tablet exchange, with Crowley vanishing quickly.  
"Do you think he left so quickly because he dropped us a fake?" asks Sam.  
"Wouldn’t surprise me. After all, we just dropped him a fake." says Dean.  
———————————————————————————————————  
Crowley appears in his office, with the tablet in hand.  
"Success!" he yells to his assistants, who are eagerly awaiting his return. “They don’t call me the King of Hell for nothing!"  
*Door smashes open*  
"They don’t call you the King at all!" screams Abaddon, quickly vanquishing the two demons in the room.  
"Who the HELL are YOU?" yells Crowley  
"Don’t you remember me, sweetie? We go way back. After all, you used to answer to ME. Come, ‘KING’, someone who wants a word with you"  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Dean and Sam drive the Impala to the safe house that Metatron stashed Kevin.  
"OK prophet, check this. Can you confirm it’s real?" Sam asks.  
"Lemme see," says Kevin. “Looks good so far. I’ll call Metatron, we’ll make sure."  
Kevin closes his eyes and Metatron and Castiel appear.  
"Cas!", yells Dean. “Where have you been? Didn’t I say STAY HERE?! GET BETTER?! And you left. Again."  
"Dean."  
"No. You asked me to trust you. Again. and AGAIN you didn’t listen to me. Why should I trust you now?" Dean is heartbroken. His best friend did it again.  
"Dean. Please just-"  
"Screw this." Dean leaves the room. Sam goes after him.  
"Please Dean. Give him a chance; if not for him, then for me. You know we could use his help," Sam says.  
"We don’t need his help!"  
"He’s always been there for us. Even when we didn’t want it. Even when he thought he was doing the right thing. Even when you were fighting with him, he was there. Lisa and Ben?" Dean gives Sam his bitch-I’m-going-to-punch-you look at the mention of Lisa and Ben. “The demons that attacked us, over and over again? Look. All I’m saying is, for me, this one time, give him a chance because I’m asking you to." Sam begs.  
"Any other person, I would have stabbed him in the throat just on sheer principle. Fine. I will give him a chance. But I don’t have to trust him. Yet." says Dean, feeling a little better that he can work on his friendship with Cas without Sam questioning why.  
Sam and Dean reenter the room. Metatron is in a corner with Kevin, investigating the tablet for authenticity. Cas is in the opposite corner, awaiting Dean’s entrance.  
"Dean, I-"  
"Save it Cas. We will talk about it later. Just - don’t go anywhere." says Dean. Castiel looks contrite but nods his head. Sam smiles, progress, he thinks.  
———————————————————————————————————  
Crowley is strapped to a table, a leather strap across his chin. The room is pure white, no windows or doors that he can see. On the left is a table with tools and instruments. Abaddon stands in front of him, wearing Crowley’s favourite apron. “So, the infamous Knight of Hell has returned after, how long? And wearing my apron? That’s a slap in the face." says Crowley.  
The tablet sits on a table behind Crowley, at the far end of the room, Lucifer inspecting it. He gives Abaddon a look, and a nod, and leaves the room. Crowley never knew he was there.  
"So," Abaddon begins, grabbing a demon knife laced with Holy Water, “where shall we begin? That thing I found in your pocket, where did you get it?"  
"Torture me all you want, I’ll never tell." he says, feeling smug.  
"Oh, I believe you will." and stabs him in the leg. Crowley yells in pain. “Hold that for me, will you? Thanks, sweetie." Abaddon goes to the table to retrieve the tablet. “I think you know what this is, and I think you got it from the green-eyed prick and his puppy-faced brother," she says as she returns from the other side of the room. She grabs the knife out of Crowley’s leg and holds it to his neck. “I want to know where you got it from to begin with."  
Crowley stares at her and says “try, try all you want. Good luck getting anything out of me." and spits on her face.  
"Oh, honey, I’m going to claw your eyes out. I’m going to stab you in places you forgot existed. I’m going to pull out your toenails one by one until you can’t take it anymore. I’m going to tear you apart, piece by piece. And finally, I’m going to put you back together, just so I can do it all over again. So, let’s start, shall we?" Abaddon jams a large funnel into Crowley’s mouth and pours salt down his throat. “This is going to be so much fun."  
———————————————————————————————————  
"It’s genuine. This is my writing" says Metatron. “Did he buy the one you gave him as real?" Metatron and Kevin give the Winchesters a look.  
"Seems to. He left in a hurry," says Sam.  
"Yeah, I thought he would’ve figured that out by now," says Dean.  
"I think, for now, it is best if we all move to the bunker," says Cas. “It will keep us hidden from Crowley should he discover the truth."  
In the bunker, Sam gives Kevin and Metatron the ten-cent tour, while Dean and Cas stand in Dean’s room, for privacy.  
"Dean,"  
"Save it. I don’t want to hear your apologies. I want to know why. WHY did you not trust me. I asked you to stay here and you left. AGAIN!”  
"Dean, I am sorry. I was afraid. I know you hate the angels and what they have done. To you, and to Sam. I just, felt, that I needed to get the tablet away from everyone."  
"Well, since Crowley managed to get it out of you, that plan didn’t work anyways, did it? So Sam and I have cleaned up your mess. Again. And to find out you and Metatron have been working to close Heaven forever anyways? What for? You didn’t trust me and now you are working with Metatron to do exactly what you were afraid I would do. I don’t understand!" cries Dean.  
"Metatron and I have decided that it would be best if we could fix Heaven. We both regret not being there to fix our mistakes. And since I caused all of it I felt it best if we prevented Heaven’s civil war from affecting humans, like it has affected you and Sam." says Cas, sadly.  
Dean paces around the room. “Don’t you understand? You are my family. You belong here with me. And Sam.” (he suddenly adds) “I need you. But you obviously don’t need me. So go do what you want to do. You will anyway, with or without my permission. But the Angel Tablet and the Demon tablet both stay here. They will be safe. You go do – whatever” Dean pauses and turns away from Cas, heading out of his bedroom.  
"Dean, I - I want to stay. With you," Dean turns to look at Cas “But I also feel the need to fix Heaven. What would you have me do?" he begs.  
"Stay here. We have the Angel tablet. And what happens to you if we close the gates of Heaven? and what happens to all the souls who need to go to Heaven? Look, closing the Hell gates means souls won’t go down there. They can’t come back up to Earth. But what about you? This just feels wrong. Stay. We can deal with the Angels and their civil war - together. Just. Stay."  
Cas looks sad. “I want to stay. You will help me, then? When the Angels bring their war down on Earth?"  
"We’ve dealt with those asshats before, we will do it again. We good?" Dean asks, “Will you trust me?"  
"I - I trust you."  
"Okay, because this is it. There is no going back. You’re either in or out. So if you want to stay, stay. No going ‘Invisible Girl’ on me and vanishing without a word. Because I need to trust you, too. So. Stay. Or go. Pick one, and stick to it." Dean stares at him, his green eyes shimmering with tears of hope and sorrow.  
"I- I will stay. With you. And I will help with Sam, in whatever capacity I am able to help," he says, Dean reaching over to hug him. “I - I didn’t disappear on purpose last time. I bought food. I’m sorry, they were out of pie."  
Dean embraces Castiel, “I saw. Thank you. It’s okay about the pie. Well, maybe I could use some pie."  
Castiel says “Give me a moment" and vanishes. He returns a second later with a cherry pie, a pecan pie, and an apple pie. “I didn’t know which one you preferred."  
———————————————————————————————————  
Crowley lay on the table, cut , burnt, and smoking. Abaddon grabs a metal headpiece. “Amazing. I heard about this little device you used on an angel. I am amazed at your ingenuity. I believe I will enjoy this marvelous piece of technology" and places it on his head. “So now I just screw…these…pieces…in…like so?" she says as she twists. Crowley is screaming. “I know you got this from Lucifer’s crypt. How did you get it out of there?"  
"That isn’t from Lucifer’s crypt" rasps Crowley.  
"Now now, we don’t like lying, do we?"  
"The one…in the crypt…was an…Angel tablet. This…is the…Demon tablet."  
"Ah HA! I knew you were at the crypts! Tell me more" she says as she screws another metal spike into Crowley’s head.  
———————————————————————————————————  
Lucifer appears behind Crowley to hear his tale.  
"The Winchesters. They stole my informant, Meg, and she told them where the crypts were. They had help from Castiel." Lucifer is shocked, hearing Castiel is alive even though he exploded him. “He took the tablet from the crypt and ran. I just got it back from Cas. But they were doing trials to close the gates of Hell forever. I had to sacrifice the Angel Tablet to secure the Demon tablet. I can’t have them closing Hell."  
Lucifer decides at this moment to show himself. “Well, salesman, seems you got screwed.” Crowley is speechless at seeing Lucifer free from his cage. “This tablet is a fake. A cheap copy. And not even a copy. Someone etched random enochian words into a slab of stone. The Winchesters now have BOTH tablets." Crowley is stunned that he could have been so stupid. “Kill him." Abaddon grabs the Demon Knife and stabs Crowley in the heart. “And now, my child, we search for the Winchesters."  
"Yes, Father." she smiles, and leaves to begin her hunt.  
After all, Lucifer thinks to himself, it’s time I see my butt-buddy again. And make him pay for his crimes.  
———————————————————————————————————  
"I’ve got something. Demon activity in Lawrence." Sam says.  
"Okay, let’s move. We still need a demon for the third trial." says Dean. “Cas? You with us on this one?"  
"I will come with you". Sam exchanges a look with Kevin. “Do not worry Sam. Everything is fine. I will work to ensure your trust, and your brother’s trust in me, is intact." Cas looks at Dean with a hopeful expression.  
The boys get into the Impala and head down the road, AC/DC’s Highway to Hell playing.  
"There you are, Castiel. We need to talk." Dean swerves the Impala when Naomi appeared in the backseat with a goon and angel blades on Cas’ throat. All three angels vanish into thin air. Dean pulls over the car.  
"Damn it! Cas!" Dean yells, “Sam! They took him! Son of a BITCH!"  
"Dean! Relax! Look, go back to the bunker, get Metatron, get him to help you locate Cas. I can deal with the demon on my own."  
"Sammy, I’m not leaving you! You’re barely functioning!"  
"Just go back to the bunker. I will head to Lawrence and track down the demon. Meet me in Lawrence. I won’t go after it until you’re with me. But we can’t waste time. We need Cas’ help for this hunt. We both know it. Just ask Metatron to find him. Hurry! Take the Impala, I can grab a car."  
"Fine. But don’t go after the demon without me!"  
"Just HURRY!"  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Sam arrives in Lawrence. He stops at a diner and grabs his cell. “Dean. I’m in Lawrence. Call me when you get this message."  
"Well well well. Hello butt-buddy."  
"Oh no. I’m hallucinating again? I though Cas fixed that."  
"Yes, I heard Castiel is still alive. How, I just don’t know. As for me, well." says Lucifer “you’re not hallucinating. I am very much real. And so is my friend here," Sam sees Abaddon. “I heard you know each other. Sam, Sam, Sam. We have things to talk about Sammy."  
Dean arrives at the diner, phone against his ear, looking for Sam. All he sees is a cell phone sitting on the counter, ringing away, with no owner in sight. “SON OF A BITCH!"  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Sam wakes on a table in a room, completely white with no sign on windows or doors. He is strapped completely down and wearing a piece of leather across his chin. There is another table, smaller, to his left, holding so many weapons and tools, including a dentist’s drill. He does not realize this is the same room Abaddon used with Crowley, not two hours ago.  
“Crowley? I know it’s you! Let me out of here before I kill you myself!”  
“Oh, sweetie, Crowley is dead,” says Abaddon, “but good job on the fake tablet. He never knew until I broke it to him. Right before I stabbed him in the heart.”  
“Crowley can’t be dead. He wouldn’t give in to you that easily.”  
“Oh, but when the Usurper of Hell stands face to face with the reigning King, there isn’t much he can do but die,” Abaddon cuts Sam on the thigh, he yells in pain. “Now shut your pretty little mouth, Father has something he wants to say to you. Good boy.”  
“Aw, don’t you miss me, Sammy boy? All the fun we had in the cage? I loved having you ‘sleep on the bottom bunk’, darling,” he grins maliciously. “I know you think you need to say “yes” to me, Sammy. But you did once already,” begins Lucifer, “So technically, I don’t need your permission to take over your body again. But I want to hear you say it. And you will say it. Because Abaddon, here, is a queen of torture.” Abaddon grabs the wrist straps and tightens them. “And she will make you say yes. And if not, she can kill you and I will take over your body anyways. Or maybe I’ll just jump your bones and wear you to the prom. That’s right,” continues Lucifer, “I will restart the Apocalypse. I will rule this earth and there’s nothing you can do about it. You said yes once already! It is too late for you!” Abaddon grabs a knife and begins to cut into Sam’s skin. He starts to yell and bleed everywhere.  
“You can’t have me. You lost! The Apocalypse is over! We prevented it! And you CANNOT HAVE MY BODY!” Lucifer nods at Abaddon and she continues her ministrations on Sam’s body, cutting and slicing into his skin.  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Dean, Kevin, and Metatron are in the bunker. It’s been two hours since Dean tore Lawrence upside down, and there is no sign of Sam or Castiel. “We can’t just SIT here!” Dean yells. “There’s got to be somewhere we haven’t checked yet!”  
“I’ve looked everywhere. I can’t find either one of them. Now think. Where do you think Sam would have been taken?” Metatron asks. “Look. I can either go on a full throttle search for Castiel, or full throttle for Sam. We need a plan.”  
Dean paces around the room. “Okay, from what I saw, Sammy was taken against his will. He would not have just left his cell phone sitting on a counter. Even going to the washroom he would have taken it.”  
“I though you guys carried more than one cell?” asks Kevin. “I mean, you used to, didn’t you?”  
Dean stops. “Kevin, you are a genius. Go onto his laptop and remote his GPS on. Try this number,” and he rattles off a cell he thinks Sam has. It takes Kevin 5 minutes to find it. “Son of a bitch. Hastings, Nebraska. I know that place. It’s where Crowley had Samandiriel. Crowley has Sammy? I’m gonna rip his LUNGS OUT!” Dean yells.  
“He must have discovered the tablet was a fake. Okay, Dean, I will come with you. We’ll get Sam, bring him home, and then we can work on finding Cas.” Metatron looks at Kevin “you going to be okay here by yourself for a little while? There’s food. And you are hidden here.”  
“Yeah, go. I’ll be fine.” Kevin replies.  
“Don’t go anywhere!!” says Dean. “We’ll be right back.”  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Dean and Metatron break into the old warehouse. Strange, there doesn’t seem to be any demons guarding the doors, no enochian warding symbols, nothing. Something isn’t right. “Sammy? You here?” cries Dean. “What do you see?” he asks Metatron.  
“I see Sam. He is not alone. Oh no…”  
“What? What’s going on?”  
Metatron zaps Dean into the torture chamber where Abaddon is working Sam over. “SAM!”  
“DEAN!”  
“Abaddon you BITCH” and as Dean rushes toward Abaddon and Sam, demon knife out, she laughs at him.  
“Good luck boy! I’m not alone!”  
“Dean! It’s a trap!” cries Sam.  
Dean turns just in time to see Lucifer laughing, and jumps into Sam’s body, still strapped. “NO!” he yells, covering his eyes from the bright light of the MorningStar.  
Metatron grabs Abaddon from behind and places his hand on her forehead, smiting her.  
Lucifer, now in Sam’s body, breaks the straps and climbs off the table.  
“Oh Dean,” he says, “So glad you were here to see this. Your precious Sammy joined with me again. And this time, I won’t even give him the chance to fight.”  
“You can’t possess him,” Dean says, crying. “You’re an angel. You need permission. He didn’t give it.”  
“Oh, poor, baby Dean. Actually, Sam gave me permission. He said yes to me, in Detroit. Remember? You were there. Once is enough.”  
“No,” Dean falls to his knees, “No, Sammy fight him, you can fight him.”  
“Sammy’s long gone. I told you before. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always wind up-here. I win. So, I win!” Laughing, Samifer disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add a second chapter to this...  
> This is my first fanfic ever. Please be gentle (honestly not expecting much in the way of hits or comments, this didn't get a response on Tumblr. Maybe having only 17 followers is the reason...)  
> Took me forever to finally work up the guts to post this :/  
> Ow my feels  
> After I saw 8.21 and 8.22, this whole thing popped into my head. It has since (obviously) become AU. And i don't know how to write smut, or how to begin it. So if anyone wants to beta this or help me, I'll gladly give credit. 
> 
> Written on tumblr before 8.23


End file.
